


Just a Cuppa Love

by Jennifandom13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Threesome, Violence, lesbian orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifandom13/pseuds/Jennifandom13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly seems to always find Mr. Wrong. Even to the point of dating (and then dumping) a serial killer. Some of those guys have broken her heart, and then one broke her body. She rebuilds her life with loving friends and finds out love doesn't mean a man to her, but women (yes, more than one). She finds that she is stronger than she ever thought and learns that she really does Matter the Most in her own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts out very violently. This will be a combination of canon and headcanons and my own personal fictions.

“You stabbed me with a fork, Molly! How am I supposed to react to that? Should I have expected getting stabbed to be a normal part of marrying you?” Tom’s eyes were lit with rage. He was pacing across the kitchen of the flat they shared. Molly was doing her best to melt into the floor, but all she could do was stare down into her mug of tea as she sat at the table.  
“No, of course not Tom. I am not vicious. But those things you said...Why would you say something like that?” Tom lurched towards her.  
“And now you’re defending him again! I thought you were a perfectly reasonable person, Molly. I thought you were really interested in me. I should have known though. You only wanted me because I’m as close as you’ll ever get to that lunatic detective!” His voice raised to a yell and he slammed his palms down on the table, leaning over Molly.  
“T-Tom, it’s not like that. I-I used to fancy Sherlock, but he was gone for two years. You can believe me when I say I’m over him. You just say such cruel things when it’s just us…” Her eyes started to water and she ran her thumb over the stones in her engagement ring like she always did when she was nervous. Tom grabbed her hand and ripped the ring off her finger, scraping her skin as he dragged if off.  
“This doesn't mean anything anymore! You are nothing to me Molly Hooper! Just an ignorant, selfish twit! Why did I ever bother with you? You think you’re so clever, being one of Sherlock’s few friends. You’re nothing special. Get out of this flat. I want you gone.”  
“Tom no! I want to be with you. I-I want us! Please Tom, I love you!” She was begging now, tears flowing out of her eyes. She stood up and grabbed his wrist to keep him in the room with her. He flung around and knocked her down.  
“You don’t. You know you don’t. It’s hollow every time you say it. You deserve every bit of pain you get from this. In fact, let me show you how I really feel about you, Miss Hopper.” He grabbed her arm and dragged her closer to him and struck her over and over. She looked up at him and saw an animal: he bared his teeth, his eyes were red with anger and the veins were popping out. His hair was a mess. She cried with each hit of his hands as they slammed against her body. He kicked her side and she slid across the floor into the corner of the partition. Each second ticked on forever. Molly was bleeding and couldn't move. His shoes cut into her ribs and she could hear them crack. Tom was screaming curses over her, but she could no longer understand a word he was saying. Then suddenly the blows stopped. Tom was still screaming in rage, but his voice was getting farther and farther away. She could hear shoes scuffing on the wood and tile, but they were moving farther away, not closer.  
Molly tried to steady her breathing and take an inventory of herself. She knew she was hurt badly, but she wasn't sure how lasting the damage would be. She couldn't open her eyes, and her tears burned in the open cuts on her face. There were fading voices though...that was shock, definitely a concussion too. If she didn't get help soon, she’d be a goner. Molly passed out, fearing she wouldn't wake up again.  
Hands are touching her again. Soft hands, small and feminine. They were checking her wounds and wiping away blood. There was a voice too….Who was that? What was she saying?  
“Molly? Molly, can you hear me? Molly, if you can hear me, please open your eyes or move your fingers please.” Who was that? She had asked Molly to move. She tried to wiggle her fingers, but didn't feel anything. She tried to open her eyes, but they were swollen shut. Her body would not respond to her. She started to panic again. She couldn't breathe.  
“Molly, Molly calm down. It’s okay, honey. You’ll be fine. I've got you.” Molly slowly calmed down as the woman kept talking to her. A cool salve was gently rubbed over her eyes. The pain and swelling went down a little, enough for Molly to slowly open her eyes. Everything was blurred and she could barely make out any shapes or colors. Slowly her eyes focused. She could make out the figure of a woman leaning over her. She looked familiar somehow.  
“There you go, Molly. I've called an ambulance to make sure you’re taken care of. Do you remember me? I work with Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft. We met a few years ago.” She moved Molly’s hair from her eyes and applied more of the salve to the cuts and bruises on her face. Molly did recognize her. Anthea, she thought was her name. She and Mycroft had come to the hospital when Sherlock had first started using the labs there. Some sort of background check for all of Sherlock’s friends. Not that she really counted as a friend though.  
Molly tried to acknowledge that she remembered.  
“Oh shush, honey. Don’t try to talk. I can see that you remember. That’s good. The paramedics have just arrived, so I’m going to get out of their way.” She rubbed the side of Molly’s head as she stood up and walked away.  
Some men came in with a stretcher and some medical equipment. Molly couldn't see Anthea anymore. She didn't want these men to touch her. Where had Tom gone? He could be one of them. Her breathing escalated again. She tried to move back away from them. Anthea came back.  
“Molly, you need to calm down. Let these men take care of you. If you want, I’ll come with you till the hospital until you’re safe. That okay, honey?” She knelt down and rubbed her forehead. Molly tried to nod, but found that she still couldn't move.  
The medics got her onto the stretcher and put the head and neck support on her. They rolled her through the flat and out on the street into the waiting ambulance. Anthea sat inside the back of the ambulance and held Molly’s hand as they traveled to St. Bartholomew’s hospital. Molly nearly fell asleep on their way, but they had given her a mild stimulant to prevent her from it.  
They arrived at the hospital and checked Molly into the emergency care center. Once she was wheeled into her room, Anthea left. The doctors performed an MRI scan on Molly to see how bad her head injuries were as well as a general MRI to check the soft tissue damage that may have occurred on the rest of her body. She was taken to a room to stay in at least overnight because of her various fractures and other injuries. They also wanted to monitor her to make sure she didn't go back into shock. They hooked up to an IV with high grade painkillers to make sure she could rest without too much trouble. Once she was stabilized, they let her sleep, and sleep she did.


	2. A Friend Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike stops by to talk to Molly. He ends up doing what he always does: he finds a flatmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took me to update. I am not the best at writing dialogue and this chapter is almost solely dialogue.....either way, here it is! I'll get chapter three up quicker. Promise.

Molly slowly opened her eyes. At first, she couldn’t remember where she was. She looked at the small analog clock up on the wall and realized she had been asleep for nearly 20 hours. She looked around her room and saw several bunches of flowers, one with a balloon tied to it that said “Get Well” in bright pink letters. She tried to sit up and wasn’t able to breathe. Her ribs hurt worse than anything she had experienced before. Her midsection was wrapped where Tom had kicked her.  
There was a knock at her door and Molly looked up to see who it was. Mike, her coworker was standing outside. She nodded that he could come in. He pushed open the door and sat in the little chair next to her hospital bed.  
“Hey Molly. How are you today?” He was wringing his hands and his eyebrows were bunched up in worry.  
“Hi Mike. I-I guess I’m al-alright. It hurts.” She had to take small shallow breaths because of the pain in her chest.  
“I stopped by last night when I heard what had happened. You looked like you were sleeping pretty soundly. I brought in the balloon for you. Do you like the flowers?” He seemed frayed, like he hadn’t slept much. Mike and Molly occasionally taught classes together, and they often chatted in the break room.  
“Yes, they’re very pretty. Th-thank you, Mike. I-I’ll be okay I think. I just n-never thought it could happen...I never thought T-tom could….do that.” She started sobbing in painful gasps. Mike reached to hug her, but he paused and rubbed her shoulder instead, for fear of hurting her more.  
“Do you want to talk about it? I can stay as long as you like. I have no classes today.” Molly nodded and put her own hand over the one on her shoulder. She slowly stopped crying and took several slow shaky breaths.  
“T-tom and I haven’t been together l-long, but I thought we were d-doing good. But I guess we really weren’t. He st-started to get really j-jealous of Sherlock. I d-don’t know why. He would whisper these t-terrible things in my ear w-whenever we were a-around Sherlock. Things about h-how he’d like to s-see him get shot or that he sh-should have actually jumped b-before and stay s-smashed on the pavement. He al-always said s-such cruel things.” She had to stop for a minute to steady her breathing again.  
“I should have re-realized that his cruelty could be d-directed at me too, but I really d-did think he l-love...loved me…” She started crying. She went to rub her ring and found her finger wrapped in bandages instead. Mike continued to rub her shoulder.  
“It’s okay, Molly. You’re safe now. I’m really sorry about Tom. I know you loved him.” Mike felt pretty hopeless with Molly crying. He didn’t appear to be helping much.  
“Th-thanks Mike. It’s just hard. I just n-never expected things to go this way...I-I’ll be okay.”  
“Is there anyway I can help?”  
“I’m not really sure...I can’t go home. I don’t even know when I can leave here….I h-hope it will be soon.”  
“Well, I may know of a place you can stay. If you want of course. Let me know when you get out and I’ll see what I can do, okay?”  
“I-I don’t know Mike...but then I don’t know what I’m going to do...Wh-who is it?” Molly crossed her arms over her middle and looked away.  
“Do you remember me talking about Kate? The redhead who’s friends with my wife?”  
“Yes, I re-remember you mentioning her.”  
“She has a guest bedroom. When she heard you got hurt, she offered to have you stay over for a while. Would you like to try that?”  
“I-I don’t know, Mike. I’ve never actually m-met her…..it would be so un-uncomfortable to st-stay with a stranger….” Molly kept her arms crossed and looked down at the floor. She seemed to fold up into herself even more.  
“The nurse said you’ll be here at least the rest of today. I could invite Kate over so you two can talk. I’ll stay if she comes too.”  
“I guess that would work. J-just don’t leave me alone with a stranger.” She looked up at Mike half with hope and half with trepidation.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t. Let me go give her a call.” Mike squeezed her shoulder, got out of his chair and left the room. He went down the hall a little ways to call.  
Molly looked around her little room at the flowers people had left her. Most of them were from coworkers. There were also some orange and yellow carnations in a little vase off to one side that didn’t seem to have a name or sender. There was also a simple store arrangement, one of the ones with roses from the hospital’s shop downstairs sitting next to the carnations. That one had a card, but she couldn’t read it. Molly looked down at all her bandages and sighed. Why did she always have to pick terrible men? Psychopaths, sociopaths, murderers, and now Tom….She hated that he was now part of that list. She looked at the bulky bandages hiding the spot where her ring used to be and rubbed over it. Her ring finger and pinky were wrapped up together and she couldn’t move either one. Tom must have sprained her finger or something when he pulled the ring off. And to think they were going to get married just two months from now. Molly started crying again. She had no home to go to, her fiance left her, hell, he beat her and left her, and here she is: all alone in a cold hospital room wrapped up like a mummy. How on earth did her life get like this? At least she still had her job. She got to help people, even though she worked with the dead. That’s something right? Her tears fell faster as her hope plummeted. She tried to reach up and cover her face, but moving too much hurt her chest more, so she held her arms around herself and cried. That’s how Mike found her when he came back inside.  
“Oh, Molly.” He rushed over and gently put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him a bit and just kept crying.  
“I’m here Molly. I am so so sorry. It’s going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine. You’re safe. Shhh, shhh, shhh.” He sat there with her until she stopped crying again. He brought her the tissues from the little table and sat with them. Slowly she calmed down again.  
“Th-thank you, Mike. Th-thank you for c-coming. I just...I…”  
“It’s alright, Molly. I’ll stay as long as you need me to. That’s what friends are for, right?” She managed to return his smile at that. Then she remembered the flowers.  
“H-hey Mike? Can you tell me who s-sent the carnations and the r-roses?” He turned around and looked at the little table. He grabbed the card and brought it over. Molly opened the unmarked envelope and pulled out the little card.  
“Oh. It’s from John and, Sh-Sherlock.”  
“They both sent you a card? That’s nice of them.”  
“I-I think John wrote it. It d-doesn’t sound very much like Sh-Sherlock at all.” She almost giggled thinking of Sherlock writing something so sweet and sentimental. Mike smiled.  
“I did manage to get a hole of Kate. She plans on stopping by in the next few minutes. Is that alright with you?” Molly carefully put the card away.  
“Um, I guess so. You are st-staying right?”  
“Yes, of course. Are you feeling any better than earlier?”  
“I am. It’s just….I was th-thinking about what’s going to h-happen. I’m j-just scared.”  
“I get that, Molly. Don’t worry. My wife and I will help you out any way we can.”  
“Th-thank you, Mike.”  
Just then they heard a knock at the glass. Molly looked up to see a slender well-dressed woman with wavy red hair. She was smiling.  
“There’s Kate. Can I go ahead and let her in?” Molly nodded. Mike went over and opened the door for her.  
“Hi Kate. Thanks for coming. This is Molly Hooper. Molly, this is Kate.” Kate offered out her hand and Molly shook it. Mike gestured towards the chair he had been sitting in for Kate and she sat down.  
“Hi, Molly. It’s nice to finally meet you. Mike and Amanda talk about you quite a lot. Mike says he loves the classes you teach together.”  
“Oh, really? Thanks Mike,” She smiled over at him, “What do you do, Kate?”  
“I mostly do interior design, but I also do hair and makeup on occasion.”  
“How is that? I don’t r-really know much about that s-sort of thing.”  
“I love it. Sometimes a well-placed piece of furniture or a great makeover is all it takes for a person to feel like they can do anything. I love seeing that look on someone’s face.” Kate smiled broadly, as if she was remembering a particular client or home.  
“That sounds r-really nice.”  
I think Mike mentioned that I offered my spare room to you. I have a lot of space. It’s usually just me, although my partner does stay over every now and then.”  
“Your partner? I-I’m not sure I really want t-to live with any other m-men, even for a short time.”  
“Don’t worry about that. My partner is a woman.”  
“Oh. I d-don’t know why that didn’t o-occur to me. Sorry.”  
“It’s alright, dear. If you do come stay, you can bring all of your things. I’ll have them picked up for you, just so you won’t have the possibility of running into Tom. You can stay as long as you like or as long as you need. What do you think?” Molly bit her lip as she was mulling it over.  
“Well, you certainly are n-nice. Mike has told me h-how helpful you are…..I th-think I’ll stay for a week or t-two, just to see h-how I feel. Is th-that okay?” Molly looked up at Kate hopefully.  
“Of course that’s alright. Would you like me to have your things moved today? That way you can come straight over when you are cleared to leave.”  
“Um, sure. Th-that would be nice.” Molly was starting to like the idea of staying with Kate.  
“If you can, please write out a list of what you want brought over, and I’ll get it all taken care of.” She smiled and handed Molly a notebook and a pen. After a few minutes, Molly had written down everything she wanted that wouldn’t remind her too much of Tom and handed the notebook back to Kate.  
“I’ll go get this started. Here’s my phone number if you need anything. I’ll see you soon, Molly.” She smiled and left. Mike came back over and sat down.  
“Well? Do you feel a little better knowing where you’ll be staying?”  
“Y-yes, though I am a l-little nervous about it. She seems really n-nice, but I’m n-not the best judge of ch-character.” She sighed.  
“If you decide you don’t want to stay there, Amanda and I will rearrange a bit and set up the nursery as a spare bedroom. Will that be okay?”  
“Oh you d-don’t have to do that. Well...if I really d-don’t like living with Kate….I-I’ll give you a call.”  
“I’ll get the room ready just in case.”  
“Thank you again Mike. You have been really really helpful.” Molly yawned as she said the last few words.  
“I’ll leave you alone now so you can rest. Give me a call when you’re cleared to leave and I’ll give you a ride to Kate’s house.” Mike stood up to go.  
“I will.” Mike turned off the lights as he left the room and Molly slowly dozed off again.


End file.
